give me love
by Andy Abadeer
Summary: okay i do not own anything i just took the caracters and made the story based on the song "give me love by ed sheeran. there will be more, and since its my first i am open to critics. marshall leaves and might get married leaving a hurt blue eyed adventuress behind.
1. Marshy?

In the tree house barely getting up of bed. It had been a long day yesterday, Fionna needed her rest. She got up and went toward the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and strawberries filled her nose.

Mathematical! Thought the adventuress, hoping to see her sassy cat sister Cake stirring up some pancake mix. Sadly no. Cake wasn't in the kitchen; there was just a plate full of pancakes and fresh strawberries, a note, and BMO.

-"glob, darn it." Fionna took the note in which her sister said;

Hun, I'll be off with lord monochromicorn, so be safe sugar 'till I get back. Won't be too long.

- Cake.

Fionna didn't mind that fact that Cake left. What bothered her was being alone. So trying to lighten up the day she took a bite into one of the pancakes, which were just too delicious, her mouth tingled. Then she took a bite into one of the strawberries and regretted it. The tasted rattled her heart.

Strawberries were full of red. Fionna was use to seeing refrigerators full of red, full of strawberries. In a house full of music form an axe bass in the hands of a king, a vampire king.

Fionna stopped her thoughts just then and there. She didn't like the road they were taking. She put away the pancakes and the strawberries.

-"Marshall." Was all she said as a small tear came out of her eyes.

Fionna didn't mind the fact of Cake leaving for a while, nor did she mind being alone, what bothered her, was being alone…without Marshall messing around with her.

She lied across the cough to stare at in the roof for no particular reason, only to remember that very day he left.

Fionna was at Marshall Lee's place hanging around, fighting with each other that way usually do every now and then when Fi wasn't saving Prince Gumball or helping the fluffy people with their, just as sweet as fluffy, missions.

Marshall was on a roll just jamming out notes like the rock god he is as Fi head banged lightly along with the rhythm.

-"whoa, Marshall you got to write that down, it's simply awesome bro." cheered Fionna after Marshall's rock out.

-"yeah, I know. I'm pretty awesome, huh?" Spoke the cute vampire as he floated closer to the girl. Fionna started to blush, to hide it she gave Marshall a punch in the arm.

-"knock it off." She laughed lightly.

-"Oh, Ow! What pain! Oh my suffering!" he exaggerated. And floated out of Fionnas reach while laughing before she tried to really hurt him.

She put on this small half smile and half pout on her face, only to sick her tongue out toward him.

-"hey I'd be careful."- Mocked Marshall as he lowered to the girls face. He cupped her small soft checks between his hands -"you happen to be with a king you know."- He came closer to her face inch by tiny inch, speaking in the most seductive way a vampire could. - "and you are in my domains little bunny."- Fionnas head started to spin. If only he knew just what he does to her every time he came so close, the pleasure she felt when his velvet cold hands touch her soft warm skin.-"I can do as I please."- She softly shivered and hoped he didn't notice.

Marshall simply smirked at the reaction, then he lifted the girl up in the air and playfully tossed her to the cough. He laughed.

-"You totally fell for it, Fi." He chanted.

-"Marshall Lee! " Fionna furiously got started to swing punches at the boy, though he laughed and avoided them completely out of her reached. She too giggled at the scene.

Then three hard knocks rattled the door.

-"Hey knuckle head open up." A rough female voice spoke.

Marshall hissed loudly. –"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He answered. He turned and look toward Fionna who was still preparing her next blow at him. –" Fi, it's time for ya to go home, but don't worry…"- he put on his full demon face –"I'll go haunt you later."- Then he lightly hissed as the blue eyed adventuress gave him a good whack on the nose.

She laughed. –"if, you say so." She got her backpack. And strode out toward the door. When she opened it, she found none other than Hannah Abadeer, former ruler of the nightosphere.

Fionna only waved hello and went on her way.

She was half way passed the grasslands when she felt something cold in her back pack.

-"what the heck!" she shouted as she found the pile of bleach white strawberries. Probably just another one of Marshalls pranks.

-"okay now I'm really ticked." Fionna ran back toward Marshall's place.

When she got there, she barged pass the caves mouth, walked the few steps, and almost banged the door till she heard Marshall say.

-"yeah, I know, I get it, mother I'm getting married next week."

Married? Fionna thought. Marshy is about to get married and didn't tell me. Pain ran across the young gal's heart. Why did I just call him marshy? How… when… why?...

Fionna couldn't wrap her head around the thought of her Marshy getting married, Nor the sound of her heart breaking in her chest.

-"well, if understand, how come you still flirt with the human girl? At first I thought she was your pet or servant. But since I saw no sign of hatred or forceful fear in her eyes, I finally got the picture." She said full of cruelty.

-"you got it wrong, Fionna is like whatever. You know, just a friend."

Fionna didn't want to hear the rest. She tossed the red less strawberries on the porch, and ran home as fast as her legs could carry her.

Later that night just, as Marshall promised, he went over to the tree house to tell Fionna that he had to go over to the nightosphere for some time.

-"yeah, okay. Have fun." Fionna blew him off as if she didn't care. She didn't want to hear the same story twice nor did she want to hear the lie he made up to hide it.

Marshall took her by the face looked straight into her eyes trying to find her feelings, thought it took all of the will power she had to keep her facing form blushing, he found nothing.

Sad yet understanding Marshall let go of her.

-"okay. Bye Fi."

When he closed the door Fionna closed her heart. She loved him, but he loved another.

Fionna stayed looking at the roof with a shirt full of tears and her eyes glow a swollen red as words spilled out of her mouth by their own will.

-"Marshall I loved you."

She started to sing.

"Give me love like her,

Cause lately I've been waking up alone.

Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,

Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner

Maybe tonight I'll call ya,

No I just wanna hold ya."

As she sang her mind began to fill its self with beautiful and heartbreaking memories of the adventures between herself and her impossible nightosphere crush. Like the time Marshall kidnapped Cake after singing together, that same day he faked his death was when she realized her feeling toward Marshall yet kept them secret even to her sister.


	2. Silent Scream

It was late in the night when cake arrived, she found Fionna resting on the couch with a hallow look in her eyes.

-"what´s wrong home girl?"

-"Nothing, I just..." Fionna couldn't find the way to tell her about Marshall. Cake eyed her for a moment

-"Sugar, if you got something, just tell me baby." Then Cake saw for the first time the slight liquid silver that came from her eyes, the way Fionnas breathing was short and rapid gasping for air, her tiny powerful fists that punched and beat monsters butts a million times were in a small bunch covering where heart should be.

-"Cake, I…I am…"

-"Oh baby girl, tell me who broke you little heart." Fionna finally reacted, she wasn't surprised by the fact that Cake can recognize a broken heart when she sees one, but would she get mad if she knew about Marshall. "Might as well find out", thought Fionna

-"Cake I'm in love with Marshall Lee."

Cake purred –"Uh, girl what's wrong with that? I mean, sure I don't like the idea of that leech going out with my sister, but love isn't worth crying for unless…"

Fionna sat up to pay attention a bit head swollen; she could feel her temple pounding like a hammer on a nail.

-"…Oh, glob, did that night sucker hurt you!" Cake asked bewildered by anger, -"…ain't nobody gonna hurt my baby girl!" she increased in size and frizzed her tail the way that magic cat always does when she gets worked up –"When I get my little paws and sharp claws on him I'm gonna…"

-"Cake! " Fionna interrupted Cakes mimic murder scene. –"Cake he doesn't know how I feel. I haven't told him."

-"Oh…" Cake walked around a bit. –"But then how come you're crying?"

-"It's because I love him and he is getting married."

-"Is that why you treated him so coldly when he came by three days ago?"

-"Yes." Fionna huffed.

-"Aw, Fionna, sugar, honey-bun, He is a king, you know, to keep his title he needs a queen.

-"I know, Cake but why can't…" she couldn't finish her sentence. "If he needs queen, why can't she be me?" Fionna thought to herself.

Cake was profoundly unsettled seeing Fionna so torn apart. Only one thing could bring a smile on an adventuress face…

-"what you need is an adventure!"

-"You really think it's a good idea?" asked Fionna trying to distract herself from her tears.

-"Baby, I'm sure of it."

-"Okay." Fionna smiled a little.

-"you want me to come with you?" asked cake knowing that her sister might need her. Fionna thought the same way, but then she thought of the possible tear breakouts in the long nights and having her sister listen to her pain more than once was just too cruel to ask for.

-"No thanks Cake. Sides I'll be alright, I am pretty tough." Fionna pursed her lips and showed off her arms in a very manly manner. The two laughed and hugged each other

-"you're right." Cake admitted between chuckles –"Okay tomorrow I'll prepare your backpack so you can set off on your adventure real early."

-"mathematical!" giggled Fionna feeling a bit numb at heart but at least she wasn't crying.

The two girls went over to the kitchen, Fionna played with BMO while Cake made dinner. Later that night all the lights went out so to wake early in the morning.

-"good night Marshall." Whispered Fionna to wind hoping it would reach his ears.

Mean while in the Nightosphere.

-"Hey, how's this dress look on me?" asked the not so amused Ashley. She and Marshal have been searching hours for a get-away gown.

-"Well fine I guess." Marshall was too bored and distracted to care about the matter at hands like his fiancée and marriage.

-"you haven't even looked at it." Ashley complained as she took Marshall by the hand and pulled his attention toward her –"come on Marshy."

He finally look at her, she wore a royal blue gown with an opening that started at her thigh, long, and glamorous. The dress hugged and presumed her figure. But Marshall seemed to be looking at a wall.

-"That one looks nice. Don't call me Marshy!" he said as he pulled his hand free.

-"What do you mean by nice?" Asked Ashley not convinced by his dry tone.

-"Whatever, Ashley, I'm tired…" he turned and started walking away. –"See ya."

Ashley stood there ill tempered by her future husbands' behavior, but continued dress hunting without him.

Marshall floated toward his castle placed right in the center of the Nightosphere. The castle is huge, dark, and luxurious. The place screamed vampire royalty.

When Marshall stopped at the gates one of the guards gave a short bow and said.

-"Good evening my lord, you look as handsome as ever."

-"yeah, I know, Thanks." He hissed back. Unlike in his home in Aaa, here the Vampire king dressed in a formal black pants and vest, a red collar shirt and gray converse, keeping his image as a king and a rock star.

Once inside he went straight toward his throne where his axe bass rested. Funny, come to think of it he has never sat on the throne he usually uses it to place the axe bass.

Marshall sighed, looked at the family heirloom, then solemnly picked it up to started playing.

"Fionna, I would be the happiest man", Marshall thought about his words for a second then continued, "well the happiest immortal being in the whole multi-universe if the girl at the end of the aisle was you."

Marshall floated higher as the music grew heavy with agony, He recalled that evening three days ago;

He knew that his mother would come over to tell him that Ashley accepted the proposal, a fixed wedding in order to keep his title as king. Hannah had chosen Ashley due to fact that the two had gone out a long time ago. Marshall thought that he would have been up and out of the house with Fi before his mothers' arrival, but Hannah came by a tad too early. When Marshall placed the strawberries as a trick to make Fionna come back He'd hope to have his mother out of the house, but Marshall's planes failed both times. Since Hannah came over early she obviously noticed Fionna still red form laughing and blushing. When he lied to his mother about his feelings for her, he had heard the little gasp Fionna gave off just outside the door. He knew just what had happened; inside her little chest a big heart fell apart. Then he went over to Fionna and Cakes house, only to see that the damage had been done; inside her sapphire eyes he found nothing.

Now his stuck in this whole wedding mess and had no excuse to cancel it.

If he wasn't already dead he would have chosen death rather than parting form Fionnas side.

-"she's probably thinking that I only play with her feelings every time I take her by the waist or cup her cheeks and teasingly pull her face closer to mine. Oh, Fionna."

Ever so soft, and so painfully sweet he started to sing along with the rhythm.

"If I could be with you to night

I would sing you this lullaby

Whisper that your mine

While I hold you tight

I miss that light in your eyes

Girl I need you by my side.

Yes you make me feel alive.

And my undead heart

Only beats when you smile

Please don't fall apart

I'll go to you in a while

You are my sun, can I be your moon?

You are the light

That dawns my darkness

It's the sunshine in your eyes."

As the last note was struck by his fingers Marshall sighed

-"Good night, Fionna."

A silent scream of love emerged from the Nightosphere, and it was whispered in the wind trying to find the right set of ears, a pair of human bunny ears.


	3. the longest day and the shortest night

Maybe he's busy, thought Fionna as she walked toward the candy kingdom not knowing where to start. It was day one on her two-week adventure, she had high hopes that the Ice Queen would stop by and kidnap Prince Gumball. But as she entered and noticed the peaceful villagers of the candy kingdom happily living their simple lives, all hopes vanished. She had barely reached the fountain when she met up with Peppermint Maid.

-"'Sup." Said Fionna raising her hand as if about to ask a question.

-"Good morning, gran heroine of Aaa." Replied the minty lady as she curtsied.

-"Do you know if Gumball is busy?" she asked a tad bit shy. She knows that gumball can be…weirdly fun, but most times he's like an adult. _More like gumwad than Gumball._ Chuckled Fionna as she remembered how Marshall used to mess with PG. she winced at the memory, but then remember the reason why she was looking for Bubba.

-"No, no he should be just about to finish his morning tea." Said Peppermint Maid waking Fionna from her reverie.

Fionna, not really knowing what to say apologized as she blushed.

Peppermint maid smiled and said-"Right this way."

It wasn't long before Fi was in the tea room, but she found nothing, only a small round pink table, a white teacup and some cookie crumbles. Peppermint is all about everything being clean and ordered.

"Oh for Globs sake…" spoke Peppermint Maid as she started to clean the tables' small mess.-"please, feel free and go look for him. I must clean this and the ballroom as well." She paused her chores and curtsied as she dismissed the blue eyed girl who without another word continued her search.

She looked for him in the library, yet only found candy people reading quietly. She searched in the kitchen, on the balcony, in his room…

_Well I can't deny that it's one heck of a workout looking for Bubba. Why are there so many stairs!_

She kept looking until she got lost. But down the hallway when she heard a soft chuckled

-"Oohh well no, I would not want to repeat a day like that again…" she recognized PG's voice anytime anyplace.

She followed the voice down the hallway, stopped at the closed door at the end, and she knocked twice.

"Come in." chanted the sweet prince.

Fionna sighed; _I didn't come all this way for nothing, 'sides I probably haven't got a clue of how to get back._

"Yoo! What up?" she laughed as she entered. Sure enough if was PG's lab, test tubes and what not… but he wasn't working or studying or anything science like, he was just there sitting on a stool talking with himself.

He gave her the usual pink smile and said-"Hello Fi, good morning, tell me what is up?"

He lifted his arms in a pro early 1990's rapper style.

She giggled. "Dude don't try so hard, and not much. How about you?"

PG gave a throaty laugh "oh I was just thinking about my kingdom."

-"silly Bubba you always do that, come on give me specifics!"

-"Well you do remember Goliad, right?" asked Bubba

-"Yeah, you and your "I need an heir" plans so that he or she could take care of your kingdom when you meet with the cosmic owl. Stormo is still there with her right?" Fionna was quite proud, Stormo was kind of like her son, and after all he was made with her DNA.

-"Yes and yes, well now I'm trying to think of any other idea but I'm totally without a clue. I know neither of legends nor magic places know in some theory of what lays beyond the village gates, yet I know almost nothing of it." He finishes his words as he look at the ground.

_No wonder he never comes home to visit without the banana guards…_thought Fi.

Fionna smiled widely at her opportunity

-"I could show you if you like?" said Fi.

Gumball looks at her and stands up with a face full of hope and desire of knowledge. –"would you show me?"

-"yeah I'll be out on a two-week vacation going from here to there, why don't you come along."

Gumball looks down to the floor.-"give me a moment please." He walks around in a small circle as he babble some nonsense. -."Huumm yes but if I leave who will…"

Time passed by and Fionna starts to fidget she really wished she could get out of there because all the while in some strange silence she can still hear Marshall Lee's laugh, feel his presences, and a thumping in her chest at hast to erase her feelings.

"Oh alright, I'll do it!" said PG almost singing.

"Great!" said Fi happy that she can start her adventure…

"Let me just pack some stuff and we'll leave. Come on." Said as he heads out for the door and Fionna complaining follows.

Shortly afterward they were Gumball's room.

Fionna sat quietly watching Bubba toss clothes from here to there.

Her mind kept going back to Marshall, to all the dreams she had with him, all her fantasies. She once even imagined having a kid with the darn guy! This made her curious about something quite close at hand.

-"Hey Bubba how come you don't just well, you know… have a kid of your own instead of creating one?" she asked trying not to sound nosy.

Gumball stood stiff and cold for a few moments.

-"Never really thought about it that way…" he truly never did, not once had he freed his mind of his kingdoms needs, he had no interest in "dating" or in that case "going out" not once in 18 years has he ever fallen in love. He was just not into it… -"I guess I just haven't found that one special person yet, you know."

And as if it were a curse her mind went back to marshy. She quickly changed subject as to hold back the tears in the back of her eyes.

-"dude, I'm a girl and I get the whole, "what should I wear?" thing but come on! You almost done? She complained.

-"yes just let me change into less formal clothes." Said gumball. He took a small pile of clothes and went into the bathroom.

_Come to think of it… -_thought Fionna-_ maybe it's not such a great idea to bring Bubba with me, I mean he is a prince after all, I might have to be saving his butt every 3 seconds…_

She imagined Gumball as a helpless wimp, jumping at every twig that breaks at his feet, she found herself laugh at the idea when suddenly PG walks out of the bathroom. And just like that Fionna went silent; Gumball was in a plain white under shirt and dark blue jeans, his crown gone his, hair was loose. Gumball is tall and sort of skinny put under his skin you could still see some muscle begging to be presumed.

-"okay, now we can go." Said PG.

-"Finally!" said Fionna without skipping a beat. Sure Gumball was…cute. But she had her mind on another and more toned pair of arms; Vampire arms. She silvered.

-"What? Do I look that bad?" asked PG noticing her reaction to some unknown reason. He looked down at himself, he felt free and kind of daring, though he is unsure about the outfit itself, sure he was going on an adventure but he is still prince of candy kingdom.

-"No, no. you look cute"-said Fionna without really thinking her words-"I just really need to get outside." _Getting outside just isn't enough. I have to forget about Marshall. I have to start and NOW! _ She thought to herself.

Gumball slightly blushing said-"Aright then."

Awhile later PG had given Peppermint Maid the Information needed. She was to be in charge for the time he was away.

-"Dude, ya think Peppermint can handle it, I mean, you know, being in charge for a while?" ask Fi while they passed the candy gates.

-"Oh yes, she tougher than she seems." Replied PG. Fionna had the feeling that his words held more meaning, but was more eager about where they were going to give them much thought.

-"Have you ever seen the green meadows at full bloom on a clear night?" asked Fionna.

-"Oh I have, but from my rooms balcony. This means I really haven't had a good look at it." Answered the candy prince.

Fionna smiles.-"well then, I'll race there!" she screamed as she started to dash her way to the meadows.

Gumball shock yelled back as he jumped started his run. –"Fi! Wait up! I don't know how to get to the meadows!"

Nightosphere.

Marshall had given off a heavy sigh when all of a sudden he heard a pair to hands clapping, applause. Fearing it might be Ashley o even worse his mother Marshall lowered to the ground and spoke with a heavy manner as he changed form into his ugliest demon face

-"who dares to come before me without being addressed!"

The demon guard bowed and begged forgiveness. –"My Lord Please forgive." He began to cry. –"My Lord I won't tell anyone about your love for the human, please don't kill me! I have a wife and kids!" he continued on his knees.

Marshall was pleased with his result but uneasy for making him cry. He spoke full of authority yet softly. -"a Wife… and Kids you say?"

-"yes, My Lord. Two beautiful kids, one girl no more than three years old, and a boy of four."

-"come tell me more." He became bewitched by the fact the he wasn't the only demon, better rephrased half demon, who's dead heart still felt and searched for love.

-"Oh, My Lord, my wife is my religion. She was a sea witch, she traded her fins for hands and feet, to explore the green lands…"- he laughed.-"that's how the sea people call firm ground. I meet her one day by the shore speaking some unknown language to some strange creature. Though I didn't understand them it was clear that they were fighting. When the strange creature lifted his hands as if to hit the girl."- He stopped-"forgive me once more my lord for though I was off duty I took advantage of my position to defend the girl."

-"and you are forgiven, but please continue." Said Marshall.

-"when I had asked her what and who she was fighting with and about, she told me it was her brother. You see Sire she had explored the whole ocean, and her desire of adventure forced to go where no sea which had gone before. I have loved her since then."

-"Desire of Adventure…" Marshall couldn't help but think of his adventuress. _Just like my little bunny. _Thought Marshall. -"Give me your name."

-"I'm terry, My Lord, half demon half troll."

-"Do you terry solemnly vow no never betray me, Marshall your King, your Master."

-"yes, Sire I swear upon it."

-"Very well then you may get up and off of your knees."

-"Oh?" said terry as if he had forgotten his position.-"thanks my lord."

-"Dude, as long as no one is around, just call me Lee." Marshall felt as if his name had some different meaning, for years he had heard the human calling, screaming and squealing his name over and over. Marshall… Marshy….Marshall. Here in the Nightosphere his name held a meaning of fear and forceful respect.

-"Why not Marshall, Sire? After all you are Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

-"It's given me bad fame." He joked. Terry laughed.

-"I know what you mean Lee, Stephanie calls me Jacks."

Marshall felt himself comfortable and laugh harder "So It's Jack Terry and Stephanie huh?"

Terry laughed with him. "Yeah I know, what I can say demon parents can be cruel."

-"yes they can…" Marshall said as he remembered his mother-"of you go Terry, make sure no one enters pass that door without being announced."

Terry bowed and took the usual stiff position-"Yes, My Evil Lord!"

Terry had barely left the room three minutes when he entered and yelled

-"My Lord, Ashley has come to requested your presences."

Marshall groaned-"Let her in."

-"Wow you seem really happy to see me."Said Ashley quite sour.

-"Oh Trust me I'm thrilled." Responded Marshall just as sour, as if trying to mock her.

-"My, my don't you two just spread honey everywhere." Said Hannah Abadeer as she showed up in a puff of purple smoke.-"three days and you two are already so deeply

_You, mother aren't the only one who's sick with the idea. _Thought Marshall.

-"yeah, yeah love, shmove, shit. What do you want mother!" asked Marshall harshly, or it would have seem harshly if it weren't for the fact that here he must be feared by everyone, even by Hannah.

-"Oh nothing young ones, I'm just here to inform you that the annual massacred ball will be given in your marriages honor, within five days." A sinister smile grew on her face –"and that Ashley's' room has been canceled, she will from here on out share one same room with you Marshall."

_Yes, One same room, one same bed. _Thought Hannah.

-"Fine by me." Said Marshall in a sick flirty manner. –"you got a problem with that?" he asked towards Ashley who just stood there red-faced when he looked at her. When he was her reaction he winced and look away_ pink or even red cheeks only seem beautiful when my bunny does it. Ashley seems like some stupid teenaged pixy. _Thought Marshall

-"yeah! I'm fine." She tried to sound brave but her face tricked no one.

Hannah laughed at the scene.-"Don't worry girl, he doesn't bite…" she mischievously laughed.-"…at least not much." And disappeared in smoke.

Evil lord or not there's no excuses for to staying up that late. He headed toward his bedroom knowing that Ashley as right behind him. He knew there was no real danger in any of it. He's mind was too full of blond hair, blue eyes, and pink cheeks to think either the less touch any other girl.

-"Marshy, are we gonna get naughty?" giggled Ashley as she reached for his arm.

Marshall yanked his arm free and coldly replied.-"No! Stupid! You're too dumb for that kind of stuff." Marshall opened the door and undressed into his under shirt, went to the bathroom changed his pants for shorts. When he got out he found Ashley in a night-gown already lying down.

_Glob if you're real give me strength, I don't want to catch of kind of ugly sickness for sleeping in the same bed with a witch. And keep my little bunny safe. Where ever she is._

With this silent prayer he turned out the lights.

-"Night marshy." Called Ashley.

-"yeah yeah whatever. Stop calling marshy glob darn it!"

Outside the Abadeer castle

Terry walks toward a small but warm home. And knocks twice on the door.

-"Who is it." Sings a soft fresh voice.

-"It's me!" called out Terry still in his uniform with a bunch of black roses in one hand and a small brown bag in the other.

Once the door was opened holding the handle was a small slim lady with blue hair and purple eyes and full lips red colored.

-"Oh my, what's the occasion?" asked Stephanie. Terry lightly kissed her lips

-"There is no occasion, I remembered how much I love you is all." At mid hug came the sound of little feet running.

-"Daddy!" shouted and giggled the kids at the same time. They had their mothers face but their fathers teeth. –"is the bag for mama too?" asked the little girl

-"Nop, its candy for the both you." Said terry.

-"come on in, dinner is ready." Said Stephanie as she closed the door.

-"smells good, love, smells good." Laughed Terry as he thought;

_Lee, Sire, things seems darker than Hannah Abadeer's smile but don't give up on your human … _

-"Hey Brats! No candy before having dinner!" called out Terry

The sound of complains fills the room as he chuckles happily.

_**yeah i know it's been like forever since i've updated but i jast had alot going on and so to beg forgiveness i'va come to upload the lastest thing i've ever wrote. **_

_**review please. **_

_**-andy **_


End file.
